Time for change
by supercool5792
Summary: Bella is having a breakdown she wants to be changed so much, however Edward still is reluctent to giver her what she wants. Sorry about the rubbish review.
1. Chapter 1

'Fine dont change me, break your promise see if i care, who would want to be like you anyway, you bloods--,' The words that came out my mouth were not meaningful. I was just mad, i couldn't even finish what i was about to say. The one word i refused to hear, to speak, to acknowledge, and here i was halfway through saying it. I broke down tears pouring down my face. Edward stared at me, his face cool like he knew i didn't mean it, this made me glad and even more angry. He should just leave me, i am so horrible, i dont know why he puts up with me. I love him so much that a hole breaks me apart when he leaves. I collapsed to the floor sobbing.

'Edward, i am so sorry, i didnt mean a word of it. I know its hard for you and you dont want to change me but its what i want,' I gasped in between sobs.

'I know Bella, but you must understand that this is not a life i would have picked for anyone, especially not the girl i love,' Edward repiled his velvet voice comforting me.

'Please, you promised,' I said out of breath, but i had stopped crying. He looked at me and nodded, so i knew that he would change me in exactly one weeks time. I was excited and scared, i had seen the way Jasper found it so difficult not to kill me whenever i came near him. I didn't want to be like that, i had to keep in touch with Charlie, it would kill him to just be left alone, without knowing where i was, if i was safe. But at least i could be with Edward forever, without anyone spoiling it. Even him and Jacob seemed to be getting along, they talked cars and general boy talk that i didnt understand but at least they were trying. I loved them both, Jake like a brother and Edward like... well my everything felt like it was just me and him that existed when he kissed me, my head spinned and my heart throbbed at a million beats per minute. It was like a rush of adrenalin, it was the most magical thing in the whole entire world. I never wanted to lose him, he was like my personal drug.

A week has past, and tonight everything will change. I wont just be Bella anymore. i'll be a vampire. It sounds frightening but its the only way i can be with Edward. Thr rest of the Cullens are like my second family. Edward isn't happy about the whole thing, he thinks its stupid me throwing away my life like this. Alice is quite happy because she already classes me as her sister. I suppose she is really. Its just Jacob and this stupid treaty, surely it doesnt count if i want to be bitten. But if its a war they want, its a war they can have. We can just move i suppose but Jake is my best friend i dont want to lose him. He might convince Sam to leave it, seen as Jacob and Edward have been getting along, well to my face they have been. I wont be gifted like Edward or Alice, i'll just be a normal vampire. Well apart from the fact that i'll be a vegetarian. animals, never humans.

'Hey,' i said meekly as i met Edward, tonight is the night everything will change. I'm looking forward to it, i'll finally be a vampire. Its what i've wanted for a while now. He pressed his hands on my waist and pulled me close. Every worry i had in my head left and it was filled with pure pleasure. I melted into him and his lips crushed mine. He took hold of my hand and lead me into the living room. Everyone was there, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two;

Edward was stood behind me, and whispered in my ear,

'Are you sure this is what you want?' It was plain that he really didnt want me to do this, but it wasnt his decision... it was mine. He is the only one that i want to do it, nobody else. He thinks he will kill me, he thinks he wont be able to stop but i know he can do it, he just has to trust in light was dimmed in the living room, and i knew it was time. I was trembelling and Edward could feel it, but he didnt say a word. Who wouldnt be scared if there whole life was about to be taken away? Edward took hold of my hand and led me onto the sofa, i layed there stiff as a board waiting for what was about to happen. Memories filled my head that made me want to run away and never come back, memories of Charlie and Jacob, and of René. I could still see them of course but it wouldnt change the fact that i would want to kill them. Jacob's smell might put me off, apparently he smells of wet dog, but i never smell anything, its a vampire thing and soon i would be able to do it all.

'Right so Bella, i'll inject you with as much pain relief as possible, because the venom will ermm.. sting a bit,' explained Carlisle. All i could do was nod my head.

'And Edward all you have to do is get the venom as close to her heart as possible, it will be a quicker transformation you see,' Carlisle explained to Edward. He also nodded and moved next to me, his face was like stone, his facial expressions had not change once. It was plain to see that he did not want everyone watching, but precautions had to be made.

Carlisle smiled at Edward which i took as a go for it, i also smiled so that he knew he could get on with it. His cheek brushed mine and then...PAIN! Oh the pain it was so bad, the painkillers were clearly not working, i opened my mouth, the whole inside of me was burning, my heart felt like it had stopped altogether. I heard a scream, and realised that it had come from Esme, she must have left at the sight of me. I wondered what i looked like, i tried to imagine it. All the Cullens were all so beautiful. I wondered if i would be, Edward always said that i was beautiful, i couldnt see it personally, i was just plain Bella, nothing special. However the most gorgeous boy in the whole world wanted me and nobody else. I found it bizzare, Edward thought it was fate.

The pain was easing off now, so the transformation must be nearly complete. The buring in my throat had not ceased however, i wondered why that was.

'Bella? Are you alright?' the concerned voice came from Edward, i looked at him for the first time, his features were much more visable, now i had better vision. I looked at him and realised i wasn't Bella anymore, well not Bella the human at any rate. I went to look in the mirror that hung above the fireplace, but a strong hand stopped me. It was Edward.

'Bella, dont i at least get a kiss?' he asked, his voice somehow still made my legs weak. I walked over to him, scared to talk, i didnt know what i would sound like. I kissed him, it wasnt like the others before it, it was more passionate, like he thought he couldnt snap me in half anymore. It was fantastic, except the burning in my throat was really bothering me now, i just put it to the back of my mind realising what it was. Thirst! The thing i dreaded about being a vampire, the lust to kill every human i came in contact with. I didnt want to be a killer, it wasnt what i wanted, thats why i was doing this with Edward and his families way of life. They killed only animals, Carlisle had never killed any human being, he stayed away right from when he was first made, created, whatever you want to call it. But now i was one of them, and quite proud to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three;

I walked over to the mirror over the fireplace i opened my mouth in shock. I looked the same just paler if that was possible, and my eyes were now scarlet red. I wanted them to be golden like the rest of the Cullens. I thought of how fast i could run the strength i would have. Jasper said new vampires were strong and fast but it balanced out over time to suit them. I saw Edward move towards me i turned my head sharply and looked at him and realised this was it, me and him for eternity.

'Bella, you've been awfully quiet do you feel ok? Do you feel weak?' asked Edward in a concerned voice.

'I'm fin--' I gasped, realising my voice had changed to a charming, velvet smooth voice nothing like my old voice.

'I'm fine, i do feel a bit weak but nothing i cant handle,' I looked at everyone, everyone was staring at me, it was if they expected me to run out of the room like a loonatic ready to hunt down the first human i came in contact with. However i did not lust for blood, i didnt know why, maybe that was my gift, i had amazing self control, then my mind suddenly thought of something.

'Edward can you read my mind?' I asked urgently. He looked at me, i waited for what seemed like a life time and then he shook his head sadly.

'No, i'm afraid i cant. I thought i'd be able to now and i was so looking forward to hearing your thoughts,' he smiled my favourite smile. I sighed in relief, it meant i still had my mind and anything i was thinking of he couldnt know unless i told him of course. I hadnt realised Esmé had come back into the room she came over to me and gave me a massive hug.

'Welcome to the family!' She whispered into my ear. I smiled at her, and looked at the next person to come and greet the new me. It was Alice. She also hugged me.

'I bet you want to hunt, were all going tonight, as a special occasion i suppose,' She laughed and then shrugged. Jasper kept his distance, constently staring, though i didnt know why. It didnt make me feel uncomfortable just nervous. Emmett came over and hugged me, normally i wouldnt have been able to breath but it didnt matter now. The only other person not to come and greet me was Rosalie. She had always hated me, and i knew exactly why. It was because i was throwing my life away, a life that she so desperately wanted and i gave it up to be with Edward for ever. She would just have to accept it and move on she had Emmett so why did she want to be human again? I didnt know the answer and i wasnt about to ask her.

'Yeah Alice that will be fantastic.. i guess. Although i dont know _how_ to hunt,' I told her. Normally i would have blushed but in this new body i stayed just as sickly pale. She turned to look at me and smiled.

'We'll teach you silly and were hunting Edwards favourite, mountain lion!' She laughed again and went to join Jasper, who had now gone into the garden. Then Carlisle suddenly stood up and spoke.

'Well looks like its a success, now lets all give Bella and Edward some peace,' And with that he walked out and everyone followed, just leaving me and Edward. I looked ay him and he looked at me. It was strange knowing that him and me were now together for ever, and nothing could possibly stop us. Edward walked up to me and pulled me close. I rested my head on his shoulder, and we just stood there in a strong embrace. It was better than life itself.


End file.
